1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable structure for connectors
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a connector is used for electrical connection between electrical units (for example, electrical connection between a body of a vehicle and an instrument panel). For instance, when there are two units to be interconnected, a connector is provided on each of these units. Then, these units are electrically connected to each other by connecting these connectors together.
As the connectors, hitherto, there have been proposed various kinds of connectors having a movable structure in which one of a pair of connectors to be connected to each other is ordinarily connected to a corresponding unit and in which the other connector is attached to a unit opposed to the former unit so that the latter connector can be displaced in a direction perpendicular to a direction along which the connectors are connected to each other.
For example, in the case of connectors which the applicants of the present application have previously proposed (see JP-A-10-134900), as illustrated in FIG. 8B, in a connector fixed to a counterpart connector in a state in which the former connector is fixed to a stationary member, a connector housing 11 connected to the counterpart connector, a stationary portion 200 to be connected to the stationary member, and a connecting member for connecting the connector housing 11 to the stationary portion 200 are integrally formed by using an elastically deformable material. Moreover, the connecting portion 201 is formed into a shape adapted to have a first flexible portion 202 extending in a first direction nearly perpendicular to a direction, in which this connector is connected to the counterpart connector, and also have a second flexible portion extending in a second direction nearly perpendicular to both the direction, in which the connector is connected to the counterpart connector, and the first direction.
However, in the case of the aforementioned connectors, the stationary portion 200 supports the connector housing 11 in a state in which the stationary portion 200 covers the entire circumference of the connector housing 11. It is, thus, necessary to form a gap S between the stationary portion 200 and the connector housing 11 to thereby cause relative displacement therebetween. There is also a necessity for securing the thickness of the stationary portion 200. Consequently, the stationary portion 200 formed around the gap S becomes considerable large in size. Moreover, the connectors each have a thick two-layer structure containing the stationary portion 200 and the connector housing 11.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the aforementioned drawbacks. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to reduce the size of the stationary portion and to provide a movable structure for the connector, which is thin as a whole.
According to the invention, there is provided a movable structure for connectors, which comprises a receiving member including at least a connector, a stationary portion for fixing the receiving member to a stationary member, and a connecting portion for connecting both the receiving member and the stationary portion, the receiving member, the stationary portion, and the connecting portion being integrally formed from a elastically deformable material, wherein the stationary portion is surrounded by the receiving member in a state in which a gap for allowing relative displacement between the stationary portion and the receiving member is provided therebetween.
According to the invention, the stationary portion is surrounded by the receiving member in a state in which the stationary portion is spaced from the receiving member through a gap for allowing the relative displacement therebetween. Thus, there is no stationary portion around an outer circumferential portion of the receiving member. This eliminates the need for the gap provided in the conventional connector. Therefore, the size of the stationary portion is reduced. Moreover, a thinner structure can be realized. Moreover, this enables the reduction in the weight of the entire connector. Furthermore, the material cost thereof can be decreased. In the connector of this invention, the xe2x80x9creceiving memberxe2x80x9d may be a connector housing itself. Alternatively, the receiving member may be a holder to be used for a predetermined object (for example, for obtaining a low inserting force structure).
Preferably, the connecting portion comprises a first flexible portion extending in a first direction nearly orthogonal to a connecting direction, in which a connector is connected to a counterpart connector, and also comprises a second flexible portion extending in a second direction nearly orthogonal to both the connecting direction and the first direction.
In the invention, the first flexible portion can perform bending deformation in a direction orthogonal to the second direction. The second flexible portion can perform bending deformation in a direction orthogonal to the second direction. Thus, the receiving portion can perform relative displacement with respect to the stationary member in the bending directions.
Preferably, the receiving member comprises a projection portion adapted to slide in a point contact with the stationary member during the alignment.
In this invention, when the alignment is performed, the receiving member slides in a point contact with the stationary portion.
Preferably, the receiving member comprises connecting force amplifying means for amplifying connecting forces of both the connectors when the former connector and the counterpart connector are connected to each other.
In the case of this structure, the connector attached to the receiving member is connector to the counterpart connector in a state in which the alignment can be performed. Moreover, the connecting forces of both the connectors are amplified.
Preferably, the movable structure further comprises an elastic member, provided in one of the receiving member and the stationary portion, for elastically attaching the receiving member to the stationary portion in cooperation with the stationary portion in such a way as to enable the receiving member to be displaced in the connector connecting direction.
In the invention, the stationary portion and the elastic member elastically attach the receiving member to the stationary member. Thus, in addition to the elastic displacement of the receiving member by the connecting portion, the displacement caused by the bending deformation of this elastic member in the direction of the connector connecting direction can be performed during the alignment.
Preferably, the elastic member is provided in a spacer for causing the receiving ember and the stationary member to float.
In the invention, even when the elastic member is fully compressed during the alignment of the receiving member, the spacer maintains a state in which the receiving member floats with respect to the stationary member. Thus, the displacement of the receiving member can be performed without regulating the receiving member by the stationary member.
Furthermore, preferably, the stationary member comprises a projection-like elastic clamp adapted to penetrate the stationary member to thereby be engaged on a penetrated-side surface thereof.
In the invention, the elastic clamp is engaged with the stationary member only by causing the stationary portion to penetrate through the stationary member. Moreover, the receiving member is attached to the stationary member in a state in which the alignment of the receiving member can be performed.
Further, the receiving member comprises a displacement regulating portion for regulating displacement of the connecting portion in a direction parallel to the connecting direction parallel to the connecting direction.
Thus, when the connector is connected to the counterpart connector, the large displacement of the receiving member in a direction parallel to the connecting direction, that is, the large deformation of the connecting portion in this direction is prevented from occurring owing to the load imposed thereto. Consequently, the connecting portion is prevented from being damaged owing to this. Additionally, this displacement regulating portion can perform displacement together with the receiving member as one unit. This eliminates the necessity for providing a space between the displacement regulating portion and the receiving member. This contributes the miniaturized structure. That is, in the case that the relative displacement between the displacement regulating portion and the receiving member is caused, similarly as in the conventional connector, there is the need for the gap allowing the relative displacement therebetween. However, the necessity for causing the relative displacement between the displacement regulating portion and the receiving member is eliminated by forming the displacement regulating portion and the receiving member in such a manner as to be integral with each other. Moreover, the stationary portion is constituted by the projection-like member. Consequently, the thickness and size of the entire structure can be reduced.
Further, preferably, the stationary portion comprises an inclination regulating portion for regulating inclination of a base portion.
Thus, even when the stationary portion is shaped like a projection, there is no fear that the connecting portion between the stationary portion and the connecting portion is damaged. Consequently, the stationary portion can be shaped into a form having a section, the area of which is reduced as much as possible. Thus, the size of the structure can be decreased still more.
Furthermore, in a practical, the receiving member may be a holder to which a plurality of connectors are attached.
Additionally, preferably, the stationary portion comprises a protection plate for protecting the elastic clamp.